Why Forever has been so long
by Little Different
Summary: There is no worse feeling than feeling alone for a very long time. Muffy is in this state, until a benamed farmer comes to give her new hope.
1. The Meeting

A/N: I was holding back on a Harvest Moon Fiction, only because I thought I might give it a shot elsewhere before I started writing here. But alas, only failure was pushed into my hands, which gave me a not-so-sweet taste. Anyhow, I hope you like this one. It's a Muffy and Jack fiction, seeing as no one really writes about them together and they're my favorite couple in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. P.S. Muffy's POV. Also, some spoilers will be present but not until later chapters.  
  
It seems like it's been forever.  
  
It's just been really long.  
  
"Muffy? Are you going to keep drying that goblet or are you going to take some orders?" Griffins' voice came by, and I shot up from my sorrowful daydreaming. I think I gave him a shocked look because his tone changed from anxious to gentle.  
  
"Maybe you should get some sleep." He said. "I can take it from here."  
  
"I think I will." I said, sighing and tossing the rag on the counter and placing the very clean drinking cup on the rack behind the counter. Sadly I opened the door and went upstairs to my room, feeling that sleep wasn't going to do me any good.  
  
I don't know why I've been feeling this way all of a sudden. Ever since I was little I've always dreamed of being married, not too soon and not to the wrong guy, but at the right age and to the best man. Though, I'm already at a prime age, and I haven't seen one man I've felt any special connection to.  
  
I think it's just because I want to travel, but Nami tells me otherwise. She says that it's not important to get married and find a man, and that time should be spent on better things. I know Nami thinks what she said was good advice, and it was, but really I want someone to spend my life with.  
  
Someone to spend forever with.  
  
But forever, still appears to be long, and now I just hope that I'll be able to find the right man after all because I really don't want to be alone. I want to learn different things and find that I can come to someone without having to hold back my real feelings.  
  
I got into bed at that moment, and spent the last night of winter tossing in my bed with dreams of trying to catch something I've never had, fighting with a sword that wasn't there, and protecting myself with a shield that can't be found.  
  
The next morning I awoke very early, around five o'clock I would say. I took out my curlers and brushed my blonde hair out. Sad green eyes stared at my in my vanity mirror and I gave a weak smile to try to reprimand it. No such luck though.  
  
I waited a few hours until Griffin called me from his room. (I always did this in case I would wake him up, or I would catch him at a "bad" time.) "Muffy, you can come down now, Takakura is coming down with the new arrival."  
  
"New arrival?" I asked quizzically.  
  
"Yeah, a new guy came to town. He's taking over the farm with Takakura. He's around your age too I believe Muffy."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Should we go meet him?"  
  
"If you want to. It'd show some common courtesy."  
  
"Alright."  
  
I followed Griffin out of the bar when we heard Takakura's low raspy voice coming from behind the door. "This is the Blue Bar, owned by Griffin and also where Muffy works."  
  
"How do you do?" The man said politely. I blushed heavily and kicked my one foot behind the other.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine..."  
  
"Jack, my name is Jack." He replied. His piercing brown eyes smoothed calmness and caring over my mind. His equally brown hair was slightly untidy but I actually wasn't expecting that much tidiness from a farmer.  
  
"Well, we ought to be going then. Jack, this is Nina and Galen..." Takakura said, traveling over to the house opposite of the bar. I saw Jack keep looking back at me as he met nearly the whole block, and as he was about to go up to Romana's Villa, he gave me a wink.  
  
"Ready to go inside now?" Griffin asked, opening the door for me.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry Griffin."  
  
And with that, my hope fired up freely, and I began to sleep better as the days went on.  
  
A/U: So? How did you like it? Reviews are always welcome and criticism is all right as well, as long as it is constructive mind you.  
  
Preview of Next Chapter: A Visit  
  
I wandered into Jack's farm, hoping to catch a glimpse of him or anything else. I saw a normal cow, as well as a large male brown cow. I leaned over the edge of the fence to gather a better look when a large bark came tumbling my way. A point eared puppy with a red bandana tied around his neck was barking at my presence. I wasn't quite sure of what to do, and I gave a yelp of surprise. Then I heard footsteps coming closer and saw that Jack had just heard. He was talking to Takakura, but the bark or my yelp must've ended the conversation. Takakura gave me a fading look, and walked off.  
  
"I'm sorry, was I interrupting?" I asked Jack. 


	2. A Visit

A Little Visit  
  
A/N: I thought I did pretty well starting out and thank you for reviewing, you know who you are. Very many thanks on my part. Now onto business...  
  
"Muffy, are you up yet?" Came the call of Griffin. I had been up early again, but not nearly as early as I had when I first met Jack. It was maybe around 8:00 in the morning, and the bar wouldn't open until ten. Griffin and I usually spent the two hours talking to each other until we ran out of time. The chats were nonchalant, and we usually talked about Griffins' past. (I had no idea a man could have so many dreams and memories.)  
  
"What about that Jack guy? He seems nice enough, looks nice enough too." Griffin said suddenly, and I looked up from my goblet of frothy red punch.  
  
"Oh yes. He does seem nice."  
  
"He's probably lonely, seeing as he only knows Takakura. That's not saying much either, as Takakura is very anti-social."  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"It's a shame he'd have to stay alone for a while..." Griffin said distantly, and after finishing up my drink I looked at him wearily.  
  
"Would you like me to pay him a visit then Griffin?"  
  
"Heh. You caught me."  
  
"It's rather hard not to when you hint like that."  
  
"Alright, I will. I don't have much to do anyway. Today's my day off from the week." I sighed with a grin, dabbing my napkin around my lips to wipe away the white marshmallow froth that had been from the drink. "Maybe around noon."  
  
It was only a few minutes after we opened, (Ten o'clock) that I received an unexpected visitor. Jack had come in with a very shiny and equally pretty mineral. I remembered Carter calling them Moon Ores. I fell in love with them when he showed me one once, and the archeologist was nice enough to give that one to me. But I hadn't seen any more of the precious stones seeing as I don't get to talk to Carter much when I'm not working. Jack showed me the gift and I smiled whole-heartedly. "I love that. Whoever that's for is really lucky. Those gems are pretty."  
  
"Well, it's yours. I thought that you might like it, you know?"  
  
"Oh, thank you Jack. That was nice of you. Did you come here for any particular reason?"  
  
"No, just to, you know, see you and all I guess..."  
  
I gave a giggle. "I'm the same as yesterday Jack!"  
  
"You never know. Hey, I've got to get going, but if you ever want to talk, my farm isn't that far away."  
  
"Okay." I said as he said good-bye once more and then exited. Griffin looked at me, expressionless.  
  
"That was very polite."  
  
"Yes, it was." I said, staring at the lovely moon ore that I had been holding into my hands and I gave it a prime smile and a small hug close to my heart. Jack was nice...very nice...  
  
At noon, like I had promised Griffin, I started walking to Jack's farm.  
  
I wandered into Jack's farm, hoping to catch a glimpse of him or anything else. (I didn't want to be here without permission.) I saw a normal cow, as well as a large male brown cow. I leaned over the edge of the fence to gather a better look when a large bark came tumbling my way. A point eared puppy with a red bandana tied around his neck was barking at my presence. I wasn't quite sure of what to do, and I gave a yelp of surprise. Then I heard footsteps coming closer and saw that Jack had just heard. He was talking to Takakura, but the bark or my yelp must've ended the conversation. Jack warded the dog away as Takakura gave me a fading look, and walked off.  
  
"I'm sorry, was I interrupting?" I asked Jack. "He seemed upset."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Jack said, a smile forming on his lips.  
  
"Oh good. That's a relief."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh!" I said, surprised and obviously blushing from the inside. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I love...I love animals." I said, staring at the dog with a weak smile. It panted heavily and looked like it was grinning. It had obviously meant no harm.  
  
"Why was he barking?"  
  
"Um...you're in his territory."  
  
"Oh. How did he...?"  
  
"It's a long story, but it mainly has to do with marking the area with pee."  
  
"Pee? Oh, I'm sorry..." I began, and then stretching out to look at his bandana I saw the word "Pogo" etched on the inside. "...Pogo. I promise not to go into it again."  
  
"Oh, don't let the dog stop you. Come any time. It'd be nice."  
  
"Okay then, I will. I'll see you later Jack, I have to get back to the Bar now."  
  
"Bye!" I called, as I left the farm, flashing him a very happy smile.  
  
I worked my way back into the bar when Nami and Griffin were present, though they weren't talking to each other actually, just asking each other how nice the weather was. Nami got up from the stool and gave a short grin and gulped down the rest of her stone oil. "So you're back? Where did you go?"  
  
"I went to Jack's farm." I said discreetly. Nami gave a small frown. "Oh! The new guy."  
  
"Yeah, him." I said, hiding my disagreement for calling Jack "the new guy".  
  
"I didn't get to meet him yet really. He nice?"  
  
"Really nice. Polite too. And smart...but maybe it's just that he knows more about animals."  
  
"Then you have fun Muffy." Nami sighed and left, swinging the door behind her.  
  
"Did she pay this time?" I asked Griffin with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but she almost forgot." He said, slightly relieved.  
  
"Well, good."  
  
"So the meeting went nicely?"  
  
"Yes Griffin."  
  
"Good to hear. Would you mind polishing up those mugs? I know this is your day off any everything..."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem. I'll wash and dry them."  
  
"Thanks." Griffin replied, and I happily got onto the job of washing the glasses.  
  
A/N: Did you like this one too? I hope you did. Here's a preview of the next chapter for you!  
  
Preview of Next Chapter: How Clumsy!  
  
Another glass shattered on the floor and I heard Griffin mumble out a sigh. I looked at him helplessly and bent down to clean up the sharp shards of the mug. Griffin just turned around and took Gustafa's order and he too was looking at me with a frown.  
  
"Excuse me, Griffin? Can I possibly go outside for some air?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't want you breaking anything else..." Griffin said, and turned his back to me as I went out into the door. I opened just in time to see the surprised face of the farmer just up the hill. Frustration was obviously still in my eyes and Jacks' expression turned to a worried one.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Jack. I just...came...came...came out for some air." I said, struggling for words to hide that fact that broke three dishes back in the Blue Bar.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked, concerned. 


	3. Gone to a wedding

A Wedding  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope you guys really like this story, because it seems that I'm really into it now. I haven't liked one of my stories so much before. There are a few more chapters after this, I think around four or five. I'm not sure though. Anyhow, just expect the story to be up completely by the end of the week because I'm on a roll.  
  
P.S. I'm afraid the rating may change at one point of time in the story.  
  
I decided that after I was permitted to take tours of Jack's farm from the farmer himself, he wasn't so bad. In fact, I was really starting to like him. I hadn't talked to Celia or Nami about Jack unless they started talking about him. None of them had anything to say about him yet than he was kind and happy. (This irked Nami a bit from what she told me. But that really doesn't surprise me.)  
  
The next morning went abnormally slow and boring, (well the boring part was usually the case any other day) and I wasn't very alert. I wasn't much of myself that day. I hadn't spoken much and usually answered with a "yes" or a "no" or maybe a sigh or laugh. Gustafa found it difficult to talk to me when he asked me how life was treating me. When I answered him with a yes, then a sigh, he looked at me rather bewildered. Needless to say, he didn't talk to me much thereafter.  
  
It was three o'clock when I hadn't any idea what I was thinking, or what I was doing. That was until I dropped a glass goblet onto the floor and it shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. "Muffy, are you alright?" Asked Carter and Griffin who were very near the glass. I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. It just slipped out of my hand."  
  
"These things happen. Clean it up and we'll give Carter his drink." Griffin said.  
  
But it wasn't too much later until I dropped another.  
  
"Not again..." Moaned Griffin, and he picked all the shards up instead of having me do it. "Try and be a little more careful Muffy."  
  
"Yes Griffin." I said. "I'm sorry, I'm just really preoccupied."  
  
"Yeah well, un-preoccupy yourself. We're really busy." The bartender pointed out, and I realized that most of the people in the bar were constantly looking back at me then away just as I gazed at them. Hardy was the person staring the most, not that I think he had anything to stare at.  
  
Then I dropped another.  
  
Another glass shattered on the floor and I heard Griffin mumble out a sigh. I looked at him helplessly and bent down to clean up the sharp shards of the mug. Griffin just turned around and took Gustafa's order and he too was looking at me with a frown.  
  
"Excuse me, Griffin? Can I possibly go outside for some air?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't want you breaking anything else..." Griffin said, and turned his back to me as I went out into the door. I opened just in time to see the surprised face of the farmer just up the hill. Frustration was obviously still in my eyes and Jacks' expression turned to a worried one.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Jack. I just...came...came...came out for some air." I said, struggling for words to hide that fact that broke three dishes back in the Blue Bar.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked, concerned. "You look really upset."  
  
"Well..." I said, straightening out my jacket, and then Jack grabbed my hand. It was bleeding slightly in the middle of my thumb. A small shard of glass was stuck in the skin. I hadn't noticed it.  
  
"That looks uncomfortable." Jack said, and he simply pulled it out of my hand and drew out a small rag from his pocket. He wrapped it around my thumb and tied a knot.  
  
"There."  
  
"It's just that I've been feeling really low and unnatural lately. I haven't been paying attention much..."  
  
"We all have those days. Don't worry about it. You'll feel better in the morning I promise. And if you don't, just come see me. I could use some company. Pogo doesn't do much and the cows just eat and sleep most of the time."  
  
I smiled. "Thank you Jack. Do you want to go in?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Jack said, and he opened the door for me and we went in together. Jack was greeted by many of the people inside the bar, even Marlin who was usually unsociable. I too received a greeting or so, but not one so hearty as the one's Jack received. I didn't feel disappointed about it though.  
  
Jack sat down on a stool, ordered a moon trip and I spent most of the time conversing with him and the rest of the people in the bar. I dropped no more glasses and I also felt better. I don't know what I was worried about, but it was gone now and I didn't have to worry about it that much.  
  
Most everyone had cleared out into the air of Forget-Me-Not Valley from the Blue Bar. That is with the exception of Jack, Griffin and myself. We talked for hours about our past and what we were planning to do, but I think each of us was hiding a factor of our lives from each other.  
  
"Hey, Muffy, don't you have to go to your friends wedding tomorrow?"  
  
"Shoot, I forgot. I'd better get some sleep then."  
  
"Good-night Muffy." Said Jack who waved a sad goodbye of his hand.  
  
"Good-Night Jack." And with that I ran off to bed, washed my make-up off, put my hair in curlers and went to sleep.  
  
Seeing as how the wedding was supposed to be held in Mineral Town, I had to get up and ready earlier than I ever had. I'd also have to quietly go past Griffins' bed so as not to wake him. He was sleeping peacefully when I left and I began my journey up the large hill.  
  
In the first light of the morning in the town, I felt the fall coolness more than I ever had, and it was a very chill feeling. I heard the bells ringing out in the distance nevertheless, and I quickly began to walk to the church, my coat clutched to my body in the cold. The large church doors were wide open and the organ was playing beautifully in the sereneness of the area.  
  
"Muffy!" Cried a friend of mine, her short black hair adorned with a red ribbon, matching her skirt. "Hello Elena. How are you?" "I'm fine. Oh, I'm glad you could make it. We've missed you! We were all surprised when it came to Dominique getting married..."  
  
And that's all I heard before I drifted off into thought. It had been not too long ago when I was here, being with my friends and working in the city at a secretary. However, I couldn't stay in the city for long, and I went to work in the Blue Bar. Though, I was sure my friends didn't think any less of me.  
  
The thoughts kept running through my head even during the wedding, when the loud organ was still playing and Dominique and her husband were sharing their first kiss as husband and wife. I wasn't paying attention and I was mostly wondering about if I'd have a wedding at all. Elena had to pull me back to earth when she said something about the reception.  
  
"So, Muffy? How are you? We haven't seen you in a long time."  
  
"I'm fine. I've just been busy."  
  
"Where do you work now?"  
  
"A bar. It's called the Blue Bar in Forget-Me-Not Valley."  
  
My friends looked at one another and gave a snort of laughter and then broke out into complete hilarity.  
  
"You work in a bar, Muffy?"  
  
"Honestly, and do you have a husband?" Elena asked, wiping tears away from her eyes.  
  
"No. I don't." I said, turning red and ashamed. "You know, I have to go." I said, grabbing my things and going out of the door of the reception hall. I slowly ventured back home, walking down the road with my head faced downward. I stopped at the bridge and gave a loud crestfallen sigh.  
  
"Am I really that pathetic? Do I belong here?" I questioned myself. I abused myself with questions that had a negative point, and that made me feel only worse.  
  
"Muffy?" Came the voice of Jack.  
  
I swept around quickly, trying to cover my oncoming tears. He had a worried and baffled look. "Oh, hello Jack." I said calmly.  
  
"Is something wrong? How did the wedding go?"  
  
"Oh, it went okay...actually...it didn't go too well for me actually. They thought it was silly to be working at a bar and they missed me back at town. Where do you think I belong?" I asked Jack suddenly. He didn't hesitate with his answer.  
  
"Forget-Me-Not Valley." He said simply and gave me a smile.  
  
"You're right. I'm going live here and grow old here. I have plenty of friends here, and they don't criticize what I do here in the valley."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Thank you Jack." I said, and I gave him a hug. He returned it and I began to walk back to the bar.  
  
It seemed like everything was all right now. It seemed like I had all the friends that I needed and that Forget-Me-Not Valley, that was until the following night.  
  
That was when I knew. 


	4. The Stalker

The Rain that brought happiness  
  
The next few weeks went by very nicely and very considerately. There hadn't been much excitement for the rest of the valley except for Jack and I. We started spending very high amounts of time with each other and time- to-time I took a tour of his farm speaking to him or his animals or his dog that seemed to accept me on his territory. Jack and I had the best conversations and I was beginning to feel that special relationship that I said I needed in order to marry a man. Though, we weren't really ready yet, because Jack and I had a few things to do before either of us thought of being married.  
  
But I didn't spend all of my days with Jack. I had to work as well and Griffin seemed to be getting more and more tense and unsociable. I attempted curing it by being nicer and more obedient and it worked. I didn't know what he was tense about, but it must've been something that he was worried about.  
  
Then came the night that changed Jack and I completely.  
  
"Muffy." Came the grunt voice of Griffin. "I need you to go out and get some supplies."  
  
"Out in the dark?" I asked meekly, turning around to an open window, which displayed the valley in the nighttime area.  
  
"Well, yeah." Griffin said as if it were nothing. And it hadn't been...except for the fact that I didn't exactly trust the night and what was in it.  
  
"Okay then." I said, going into the air of the night.  
  
The silence startled me at first. No birds were chirping and the crickets didn't make a noise. Pogo wasn't barking, (Jack's Dog) and Gustafa wasn't playing his guitar. Most of the lights weren't on in the valley, only a few were up and bright. I expected Jacks' to be as he was a farmer and he'd be well into the night trying to catch up on all of his farm work. It was around 6:00 and yet it was extremely black. I also heard footsteps and I figured that might have been Jack. But Jack's farm was ahead of me. There couldn't be any way that Jack was behind me. I was halfway to the Inn when I heard the footsteps stop when I stopped. I looked around curiously and startled and began to walk just a little faster.  
  
The footsteps were getting louder and louder and I could feel them behind me. I looked around to see a few silhouettes.  
  
I immediately stopped and froze in my place. My whole body seemed to turn off and I couldn't move. They took another step closer and I took one back finally. I broke into a full throttle run and I saw the closest light was at Jack's house.  
  
I turned up to see that Jack's lights were off, except in the barn, and I burst in to find him feeding a sick sheep he had. I was panting without stop. My feet felt as if they were about to break into the heels they were set in. It wasn't the right night to where these shoes...  
  
"Muffy!" Jack exclaimed confused but ran over nevertheless.  
  
"Someone's out there! Someone's out there behind the..." I began to pant but Jack put his fingers to my lips and opened the door, ran out and told me to stay in the barn. I blinked blankly and leaned on the wall, then figuring it wasn't worth it, I fell down, my back scratching up on the wooden wall. The sheep bleated at me and I saw his tail wag slightly. I ran my fingers through his wool on his head and smiled. "You're so soft..." I said, trying to control my tears. "I bet Jack takes very good care of you..." I looked at the green chalkboard that held all the animals' names. "Patrick."  
  
Patrick wagged his tail and flickered his ears. I stood up once again and Jack came in. He looked at me seriously.  
  
"I didn't see anyone in the farm but I saw some moving objects in the distance. It could just be that turtle or the raccoon but I'd feel better if you stayed at my house tonight."  
  
"So would I." I said truthfully. "I'm sorry to intrude and everything..."  
  
"I'm glad that you came. I wouldn't want you hurt." Jack said, and together we walked to Jack's house.  
  
The house was more or less a room. In the corner a small, no, very small kitchen was set up, then to the right of me there was a bookshelf filled with books and notes on animals and crops. Then a small single bed was ahead of me, it looked that it could just fit two people.  
  
"Sorry it's a mess..."  
  
"Oh no! It's cozy. It's small but it's really quaint!" I said with a giggle. Jack smiled happily.  
  
"I'll let you leave tomorrow morning. It's starting to rain now, really heavy too. I haven't seen rain like this since the hurricane."  
  
"Yeah, it is getting bad." I said, viewing the rain with Jack. The rain continued to pour as it became well into the night. I sat on the bed, but couldn't bring myself to sleep. Jack, who seemed to be alert watching the window for any intruder looked back and sat on the bed with me. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For coming here. I was probably just panicking."  
  
"I'm still not going to let you leave." Jack said sternly. It's still pouring out there and if there is someone and...the worst...happens, I'm never going to forgive myself because you'd never forgive me."  
  
"I would've forgiven you." I said meekly, yawning. Jack looked sleepily at me and sighed.  
  
"You're still not leaving. Besides, I have Pogo out there. You need me to ward him off."  
  
"I don't think so. Pogo and I have been getting along."  
  
"Whatever you say Muffy." Jack said and he lie down on the bed, and fell asleep. He was obviously tired; it was one o'clock so I didn't blame him.  
  
But he looked so sweet.  
  
He was sweet. Jack had always been sweet. Sweet to me, sweet to his animals, sweet to the people around him. I lay down beside him and watched him sleep some more. I wouldn't be able to leave now; he said I shouldn't leave.  
  
But I wanted to leave him in peace.  
  
I looked out the window just at that moment and I saw something moving right outside. It went back and forth and seemed to be waiting for the door to open. It began walking up to the house and I turned off all the lights and I alerted Jack.  
  
"Jack, I'm sorry...but look outside."  
  
A/N: Now you guys should tell me what happens. The next chapter will probably have a higher rating...but either way, you know. No big deal. But I'm stumped as to what I should write next! What should Jack and Muffy do? Who is the stalker, and what will happen to him when Jack, or if, gets to him? SO KEEP REVIEWING! 


	5. A Winter Chill Date

The Afternoon Date  
  
A/N: Thank you guys and girls for reviewing! And thank you for realizing that Muffy isn't some ditzy girl desperate for a guy! She's just more lonely than the other two because Celia has Vesta and Marlin, as well as that guy she's supposed to marry back home, Nami is anti-social anyway, and when you live with a bartender, you're going to be upset and eager for friendship. I love how the story is working out and I love how you guys and girls, well, love it! The rating isn't going any higher I don't think from here. It's just a sweet story, and that's all I've wanted it to be.  
  
Jack got up from the bed and ran to the window when suddenly we heard a knock. The rain was slowing down and the moon could be seen more easily. Jack opened the door with me behind him and I saw Griffin, Kassey, Carter and Takakura in front of us. "What are you doing here?!" I demanded angrily.  
  
"We were looking for you!" Kassey said, his mustache twitching. He looked at Jack and then looked at me. "But I can see you've been busy..."  
  
"Kassey, stop. I went out to apologize for making you go out to get the groceries, and I followed you, but you cried out and ran off. It was dark and I didn't know where you went so I checked everywhere. Low and behold this was the last place I checked."  
  
"Oh." I said and blushed furiously. Jack gave a nervous and unsure grin as I stepped back out of the house. Patrick (The sheep not the twin!) watched me curiously from behind the fence of the farm as I traveled back down the path. Jack gave me a sort of sad look and disappointedly shut the door leaving Takakura to make a low and depressed sigh.  
  
"Come on Muffy. Don't tell me your going to waste your time on that...that...farmer!" Kassey said angrily but I turned around and slapped him across the face.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is Kassey, but if you keep putting down Jack, just because I love him, then you're going to get more than slapped!" I yelled angrily, opening the bar door and slamming myself inside. I waited at the door and for a brief moment and was going to lock them out that was until I heard Griffin say:  
  
"Did she say she loved him?"  
  
And that's when I realized, I did love Jack, and there's was no hiding it anymore.  
  
I ran upstairs, locked my own bedroom door and lay on my bed, setting my hair in curlers and washing off my make-up. I slept very peacefully that night and the next morning I awoke very late, around 1:00 P.M. Apparently, Griffin thought that this was the best apology he could make for the other night for me to sleep in. I hurriedly re-dressed fixed my hair and carefully put on my make-up.  
  
I ran down the stairs, nearly falling down the steps in my heels and opened the door and saw Griffin.  
  
"You get today off." He said immediately and nervously. "It isn't much but..."  
  
"Oh. Thanks then Griffin." I said gratefully. "But that leaves with nothing to really do..."  
  
And just at that moment, as if someone had heard me, Jack came inside and I thought maybe we could do something. If not we could just talk.  
  
"Jack, would you go in the backroom please? I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Sure, no problem!" Jack said and went into Griffins' bedroom and the room leading up my own. I went past Griffin and opened the door closed it and Griffin didn't have much contact with me at all the rest of the day.  
  
"There's nothing to do today." I said. "It's late and it's my fault that I slept in. I'm sorry about last night too."  
  
"Hey don't be." Jack said then he quickly recovered. "Do you want to date?"  
  
Date? I hadn't had a date in Forget Valley before...I wanted to accept but I didn't want to make it seem like I would've been ready to do absolutely anything for one. "I don't date casually...Do you still want to?"  
  
That was a stupid question, how I could be so...  
  
"Yeah!" Jack said, and I happily grabbed my coat. It was the first day of Winter and I just realized I hadn't had a date here before. That's three years waiting...  
  
"Muffy?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh yes, let's go!"  
  
And we left the Bar, leaving Griffin and a very upset Kassey behind. (If you guys didn't know, Kassey has a crush on Muffy, and not just for the first few chapters, for the whole game. Though, I twitched it a bit because Kassey still liked me after I married Muffy in my game.) Jack and I went up to the pond up by the beautiful lantern lights were and I sat down where Jack laid out a blanket for us. The ponds ripples were quiet and serene, and the dead trees from Falls' cold were struggling to hold on to any leaves they possibly could.  
  
The lantern lights were glowing a beautiful blue hue, and the afternoon was left in a slightly cold daze. I shivered in a sudden gust of wind that blew over the both of us. Jack huddled in closer and held his arms around my body and I leaned my head on his shoulder. We watched as a slow snowfall was coming down upon the ground and frosting the less-than-green grass.  
  
At that moment, I knew. I finally knew. I was in love with him, and I had hoped he had loved me.  
  
I don't remember how long we were out for. I just remember we were out very much into the night, admiring the snowfall and talking in whispers and laughs. I know I always told people I wanted Spring to last forever, but now...just now...  
  
I wanted this to last forever. I wanted this Winter night to last for as long as the earth lived.  
  
A/N: So I guess you people know what's coming next...and just because I'm so nice, I've uploaded the other chapter too! It's sweet, and I hope you liked the story. 


	6. My Call to Forever

The Answer to Forever  
  
I found the next morning it seemed hard to adapt back from my date with Jack. I found it the rest of the week hard to adapt from my fate with Jack. Everything was making sense, and then nothing was...It made sense that Jack and I spent all of our time at the bar now, but it didn't make sense that I was still working there for Griffin. I love Griffin, really I do. But I had rather wanted to be with Jack then working there.  
  
But my calls to loneliness were answered that day. The day that started forever.  
  
I remember it very much so, and I remember it very fondly. Jack had come in the beginning of the morning, as soon as the Bar opened as a matter of fact. He seemed to have been waiting for a long time and Griffin decided to start work early. I was still in the back and just enjoying watching more snow fall out of the window in Griffins' room. I heard the door open and Jack came in a blue feather in clear sight. He came up to me, very close.  
  
"Will you marry me Muffy?"  
  
And without hesitation:  
  
"I don't understand. You want to marry me? Oh, I accept!" I said finally. Jack smiled at me happily and I did too enjoying what time I had left for this moment to last. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and fell onto him with a grasping feeling of love.  
  
I had known. I had really known. I knew he loved me and I had known that I loved him. It was only appropriate. Now, I knew who was the one I could and will spend forever with because I'd been asked to.  
  
The four days left until the wedding were filled with tours of the farm with me ending up sleeping there, visits to the bar where Jack would come the second it opened and leave an hour after it was supposed to close.  
  
We decided that telling everyone about how the blue feather came to be would be an acceptable thing to do instead of having a wedding in town. (Though I wanted everything in the world to show my old friends what had become of me.) Nina and Galen were probably the most gracious when they listened to the story, because of how long they had been married and how it really happened. Griffin was sad to see me leave, but he accepted it. I ended our conversation, which sadly was going to be our last conversation with telling him that I thought of him as a father.  
  
"I'll go on with life telling myself that." Griffin assured me, then turning to Jack he cleared his throat. "Please don't let Muffy come back here ever again."  
  
But why would he say that? I frowned as we traveled up to Romana's Villa, then back down to Vesta's farm and in between. Though, I saw a sight that made me want to cry.  
  
"It was nice while it lasted Ruby. Thanks." Came the sigh from a familiar voice. "I have to leave now."  
  
"Nami, you're leaving? Now?"  
  
"There's no point in staying here Muffy. It's been nice, but yeah..."  
  
"Good-bye Nami." Jack said solemnly.  
  
"Just...take care of Muffy. I may come back someday." Nami said.  
  
"I will." Jack said. "And I hope you do.  
  
Nami walked off into the distance right past all of us and I had a sudden feeling that that hint would become true. Nami loved Ruby's cooking, so...maybe she'd come back for that reason.  
  
We greeted Celia, Marlin and Vesta soon after Nami's good-bye and they just basically gave their regards. Jack and I walked back quickly to our new home where we were met by Takakura. He didn't say much except congratulations and for some reason, he followed Jack and I into our new home. Then he asked what I should call Jack.  
  
I looked down and laughed. "I'd have to call him my hero."  
  
And that's what I did. 


End file.
